Souls trapped in words
by TheBraindeadShadow
Summary: Imagine the two Salvatore boys had two cousins for company. After Stefan leaves, one is left heart broken. So the trio search for him and find him in Mystic Falls. Can the one who loves him reach him before Elena?
1. Dust it off

**HIYA! This is Sam and Kim and we're presenting you this fanfiction [:**

**I hope you guys like it, because that would definitely make our days. Enjoy chapter 1!**  
**This chapter was made by Sam (aka venetianshadow)**

**To prevent the possibility of people getting confused; Sam's character is Patience and Kim's character is Payton.  
We begin our chapters with a diary chapter of the writer's character. So in this case the diary chapter is from Patience.**

**Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith and CW**

* * *

A_ugust 23rd, 2009._

_All those years ago when we said goodbye, I never thought I would see Stefan again. It broke my heart when he turned his back and began to walk. I could literally feel the cracks ripping through my chest._

_And now I have found him, my closest friend, the object of my affections and the cause of my pain. _

_It is now that my cousin and I travel to a place named Mystic Falls, leaving behind our well established life in the busy and filled city of New York for the silence and self contained town of Mystic Falls. That is where Stefan will be. Damon told us he was preparing himself to begin a new life among the humans there, to begin a life as one of them._

_Damon never left us for very long, only a few months at a time, other than that, the three of us stuck together, and now there will be four._

_Damon and Stefan never really got along, they did so for the sake of what was known as our family. I fell hard for Stefan, it took me decades to tell him how I felt, even then I could see he was still mourning over Katherine. He left years later, telling me he would miss me but he needed to branch out on his own for a while and focus on himself, so I let him go, but made him promise to keep in touch. He never did._

_I am excited to see him again, and I am nervous also. I know he will remember me, vampires live long and rarely forget, but the butterflies in the pit of my stomach will not rest, and the Devil on my shoulder is telling me he will still be mourning and will not wish to see me, and that my feelings were the reason he left._

_I have tried to move on, but never found any one who could occupy my mind as Stefan still does to this day. There is no one out there who is as intelligent as him, no one as worldly experienced and no one who smells and feels the same. In the years since he has gone, no other man has been able to say my name with the delicacy as he did or make me smile the same way._

_I want him to see me, call out my name and take me in his arms and never let go, but I know that he will act more dignified, probably even take a step away from me._

_Damon says he left because he was weak and couldn't face him every day, but I say Damon is wrong. Stefan left because he felt he had to, I just hope that he found the peace he was looking for and can return to us and our family._

* * *

As the two young women paid for their gas at the station and got back in to their car, they continued to receive glances from the men, young and old alike. They were staring at the beauty of the sports car and the beauty of its occupants.

Two young women with very striking and stunning looks. Their beauty would put all pageant winners to shame, naturally stunning eyes like oceans filled with jewels of a rare kind, skin as pure as the winter's snow and as flawless as a painting, hair that flowed like water cascading from a fall behind them. The way they carried themselves lacked no confidence or showed any unease.

To look at they were perfect.

But behind every mask there is a flaw, and this flaw was eternal life fueled by the consumption of blood. A condemned life, a hard price to pay. To live forever and see those remaining family members perish and die, to live through world wars and to see horror and pain as no other could see and live to survive it all.

But these women lived differently to others of their kind, they feed on human blood did not take a human life in order to do so. Since the era of blood donation and blood banks, these two extraordinary beings have survived on kind donations of clean and health blood. Their favorite being A positive but mainly living off O negative.

The driver, a pale red haired queen turned the key in the ignition and the stunning car roared to life. Her and her companion looked at each other and smiled, putting on sunglasses and turning the stereo volume up as high as it would go, they continued their journey to Mystic Falls.

The plan was to meet with a close companion of theirs and then work together to find an old acquaintance. And to begin a new life together, the four of them as a family again.

* * *

**Of course we hope you liked it :D Please review!**


	2. Too many locks, too many cries

**Hello again [:**

**A huge thank you to all the people who have already reviewed the story or added it to their favorite story and alert lists.  
You don't know how happy we were when we saw that! :D**

**Anyway, here's chapter 2; enjoy it.  
This chapter was made by Kim (aka KimBraindead), so it's written in Payton's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith and CW**

* * *

_June 4th, 1993  
I've never seen Patience cry that much. Never knew vampires had that much tears. I tried to calm her down all day, but she's still crying her eyes out in her room. I can't see her like this. Why did he leave? _

_Stefan left and now Patience is heartbroken. I still don't understand why he left. It's not like he left a note. The only one who knows why he left is Patience. He told her why he had to leave, but she can't talk because of the tears. Damon got her favorite blood type, but she keeps rejecting it. "I'm not hungry." She tells us every single time._

_Damon and I thought that it would be good for her to give her some alone time. So I went to the blood bank with him. We saw our friend who works there and gave us some blood. When we went back to the house, Patience wasn't in her room. She left a note, telling us that she agreed with us about the alone time. She went back to our birthplace. We've been vampires for almost 200 years and we haven't been there since we were human._

_I've never been apart from her since the day we met. It's so weird to know that my other half is at the other side of the world. I hope she calls soon. Why'd you leave, Stefan? Why?_

_Patience's heart is smashed into pieces and now Damon and I are the ones to search for them and try to glue them together. Which is going to be a really hard job, since the pieces are tiny and they're everywhere. I don't think we'll ever get all the pieces together, because I know that Stefan has some of the pieces too. He took a piece of her when he left. She's never going to be the same when he's not around. _

_I bet he left because of Katherine. It's not a secret that he's still mourning over her. We all know that she took a piece of his heart when she died, that he's never going to be the same when she's not around. He's just too dignified by not letting Patience in his life. Too dignified and full of guilt. He thinks he doesn't deserve to heal, that he doesn't deserve Patience. But Stefan is everything Patience ever wanted. You can call it 'Love at first sight' if you believe in those things. I know I don't._

_Damon told me that he would keep an eye on her. I cannot thank him enough. I love him and I couldn't think of him leaving me like Stefan left Patience. I really feel sorry for her; she has already lost so many things in her life. Her parents died in a car accident. The news said they had to avoid an animal on the road and that was when they hit a tree. But that didn't cause the death of the lovely parents. The animal murdered them both. But I know better than to believe the crappy news. _

_Patience and I became cousins when my aunt adopted her after the accident of her parents. I was twelve and she was seventeen. We didn't get along first. I knew that Patience thought I was spoiled and nosy. I couldn't agree with her more. She also couldn't stand my happiness, my white teethed smile and my big blue eyes._

_It's like yesterday when it was her eighteenth birthday and I bought – correction, my parents bought a puppy for her. I walked into her room with a huge box and I told her to open it really fast. I could see on her face that she didn't understand it, but I kept poking her until she listened to me. I was determined that she needed to open the box. After a few seconds she opened it. In the first box was another box, in that box was –again– another box. I made little holes in the last one. When she heard a noise coming out of it, she opened it as quick as she could and came eye in eye with that cute little puppy I chose for her. I was clapping in my hands and was jumping up and down of excitement. From that moment of Patience felt totally protective of me and knew we wouldn't be apart from each other anymore. She could finally accept the idea that she was part of the family now._

_Of course they all died a hundredth years ago, but we found a new family short after they were gone. We also had each other. We were never alone._

* * *

I read the page of my diary over and over again. It's been sixteen years since he left. Patience has been a wreck ever since. She's been dating several men who looked like him, but she never been longer with that guy then a week. Everytime I asked her why it wasn't going to work between them, she told me: "It's not Stefan."

She finally found Stefan after a long, long search. Patience wanted to leave right away, but Damon and I tried to talk her out of it. We had followed him for quite a time, even before my beloved cousin found him. Damon told me that Stefan wasn't drinking human blood anymore. He wanted to blend into _them_—the humans. He could feel that Stefan was still mourning, but we knew that already. I once saw him with this girl, she looked like Katherine. I'm still not sure if it was a dream or not.

I sighed and looked beside me. The beautiful red-haired girl, who was driving, had a different look on her face. I could see that she was excited, but also nervous. We would meet up with Damon; he was already in Mystic Falls. He would show us where Stefan was living. I couldn't wait to see them both. It has been a long time.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! Please review [:**


	3. Anticipating in the sunshine

**A/N Sam here, aka Venetian Shadow. This chapter is from Patience's point of view. Thank you for all who have reviewed and added to various favourites etc!**

**Vampire Diaires belongs to L.J. Smith and CW only.**

* * *

_August 24__th__, 2009._

_I can't believe it! We're nearly there! We're closer to Stefan than I ever thought we could be ever again! The drive seemed to take forever, but we made it! Poor Payton must have been driven nuts by my eagerness to get here! I'm thankful that we didn't come across police cameras or we would be facing some serious speeding tickets!_

_We still have no idea where exactly Stefan is staying, I know he has a family home in this Mystic Falls place, but neither of us are 100% sure where it is, maybe it would just be best if we waited before barging in. I'm too excited to think reasonably! I never thought I could shake in anticipation!_

_I have no clue what to say, I've gone over and over various speeches and possible conversations in my head but now we're here none of them seem right somehow. I can't write any more, I'm just too nervous._

* * *

Payton somehow had managed to restrain herself from shaking her companion the whole journey to their destination, but now her patience was wearing rather thin. Paige was practically bouncing and leaping with every step and acted like a child in a toy store that could no longer be contained.

The pair had chosen a modest bed and breakfast to stay in while they found a more permanent settling, they had unpacked and, with the help of their friend, had managed to get hold of a small supply of donor blood and keep it in the mini refrigerator in their room. It was a Saturday, and the temperature and cloudless sky had brought the local people out of their homes and in to the parks and gardens that were all around the small town. Not a cloud in the sky. Just how the two girls liked it.

"Can we please do something other than bounce around like a hyperactive kid please?" Payton asked, wanting to lie in the warm rays of the sun, even though the color of her skin would never change. It still couldn't hurt to get some vitamin D in her non-living system.

"Sure, want to walk around and see whose who?" Paige was eager to see Stefan, but now she was here she had no clue where to start.

"Actually I was thinking more like sitting in the sunshine and pretending to be regular people. Then we can hear all the local gossip."

Paige's ears pricked up. She always liked the local gossip, hearing and not spreading that is. Especially in the summer, there was always plenty of scandal.

"Since when did you like gossip? If I recall, you were always telling me not to eavesdrop. What are you plotting?" Paige gave Payton a skeptical look, Payton looked innocently back at her.

"I think we should just chill out for a while, sit back and enjoy the new scenery. If we go looking for Stefan he might feel awkward, after all, it was his decision to leave. I think it would be better if we waited to see if he came to us. It is, after all, a small town."

Paige sighed, knowing this was a much better approach than barging back in to his life like a bull in a china shop.

"I suppose you're right. As always. Shall we go on the porch or go to the park?" Paige asked.

"I think we should go to the park, you don't always see much from the porch. You change in to something more suited for sunbathing and I'll find us some blankets to sit on and cheesy books to hide behind." Payton smiled, she loved nothing more than to tease all the local boys and men by sun bathing whenever it was humanly warm enough to do so. Paige liked this hobby too, it was fun seeing how many girlfriends and wives got jealous of the silent attention their husbands were giving to the silently deadly creatures.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review {:**


	4. Take control

**Hello everyone :B**

**Thank you for the reviews and the adds. We are really grateful for that!**

**Enjoy chapter 4 :) **  
**This chapter was made by Kim (aka KimBraindead), so it's written in Payton's point of view. **

**Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith and CW**

**

* * *

**

_August 24th, 2009.  
I have __five__ words for you; Patience- is- driving- me- crazy! She can't stop talking about Stefan and what she would do if she would see him. The last miles I needed to drive, because she kept bouncing up and down her chair. I took over the steering wheel, because I didn't want to cause a scene with an accident. She kept telling me to drive faster though._

_Thank God, we're finally here. She's still talking about him, but not as much as before. And now I have Damon to talk to, so that makes it all better. I missed him. This was the longest time that we've been apart from each other. I hope that it won't happen again. I feel a little selfish when I say that, because Patience has been apart from her love for over sixteen years. _

_We found a bed and breakfast where we're going to stay until we find a permanent home. Damon's out looking for one right now. I hope he finds something nice soon, because I hate the smell of the many humans who have been in this room before us. It makes my throat burn and my canines ache. I could already feel them extend longer._

_Patience is still bouncing like a hyperactive kid and it starts to bother me more and more. Guess I have to figure out something so I can contain her for just a moment. She still doesn't know where Stefan lives, but Damon and I do. It would break her heart if she finds out that we've been hiding that for her. Can't hold that against her; she has the right to be angry with us._

* * *

I suggested to go sunbathing, just lying in the grass and listening to the town's gossip. Never liked gossip, but I knew that my cousin couldn't refuse a decent gossip. We put our stuff in a big bag and walked to the park. Laid our blankets under a nice tree which prevented the sun from burning our flawless and white skin. We couldn't actually burn in the sun as long as we wore our rings, but it still hurt a little. You could feel the sun trying to burn through your skin, but it just couldn't get through the first layer. My eyes always hurt too whenever I was in contact with direct sunlight. That's where the big sunglasses are for. I was lying on my back when Patience threw some sunblock crème at me.

"Well, thank you." I chuckled. This was just a bad inside joke, but it seemed normal to the rest of the world. I put some of the crème on my body and lay back again. I sighed and closed my eyes. Maybe that I could escape the gossip which Patience was telling me for just a moment.

"Oh… my… God…" was all that came out of the beautiful red-haired girl. I looked beside me and saw that she had taken her sunglasses off while her gaze was locked on someone. I followed her eyes and saw a girl that I've seen before. It was the girl who looked like Katherine. The moment I saw her, my doubts about her got confirmed. She was real, I hadn't imagined it.  
"She's thinking and talking about— Ste-fan." The name came with effort out of her mouth. When I heard his name, my heart stopped beating for a few seconds. This couldn't be happening. Patience was going to be furious if she found out that this girl was 'dating' Stefan. If that was what they called it nowadays.

"I'm going to talk to her. Influence her, so she tells me where I can find him." Patience was already in her clothes before I could stop her. I ran after her as fast as it was humanly possible and yelled her name. I got to her before she got to the look-a-like of Katherine.  
"Just wait, okay?" I asked and waited for her to nod, so I could let her go. "Let's just think about this. Maybe she's thinking about another Stefan? I mean, Stefan's just a name. I'm sure there are other Stefan's in this town."

"No, Payton. I'm sure." The look in her eyes told me that I wasn't going to change her mind. "The way that she talked about him, thought about him. I just know it and you have to trust me on this one."  
I sighed. Maybe she was right; maybe we had to talk to him. He had been gone for years and a few days more of separation wouldn't change anything.  
"Fine." I gave in. "But please, Paige. Be careful."  
"It's not like I'm going to suck the life out of her when she tells me something I don't want to hear."  
"That's not what I meant and you know that."

Patience rolled with her eyes. I could hear her thoughts saying that I always had to be the smart ass no matter what. I huffed at her thought and gave her a friendly push. Sometimes it felt like I was the oldest cousin. We packed our stuff and walked toward the look-a-like of Katherine. I was kind of curious too and I hoped from the bottom of my heart that Patience could handle it.

* * *

**We hope you liked it. Please review :B**


End file.
